worldofylemiafandomcom-20200215-history
Regions of Undini
Undini is divided into three countries, classified regions by their territorial borders. Eastern Republic of Senlin-he Hu-Shen Region Xuan-Yue, the Capital of the Water Goddess Capital. Water Goddess Shrine. many temples. trade and mercantile center. calligraphy and culture center. infamous healing waters. Bou-Shen, the Utopian Town a place known to have zero crime rate. close to a utopia. bamboo gardens. exquisite Chinese cuisine. Er-Yu, the Town of Cats tigers, leopards, snow leopards, clouded leopard. cat cafes everywhere. cat capital. mainly hunting alongside pet cats. Xiao-Ye, the Library Town book capital. well-known for libraries of preserved documents and scriptures. a place with many temples. revered the Moon Goddess. Moon Festival. Zhe-Ni, the Bamboo Village medicine center. university of medicine and healing arts. peach gardens. panda. bamboo groves everywhere. irrigation system. Nan-Hai Region Nezha pangolins everywhere. former Erxing territory, but was surrendered to Senlin-he when they formed the treaty. Lian-Qi beaches. turtles. mosly inhabited by Dyrs. tea plantation. tea capital. Yun-Qi fur farms of raccoon dogs and red fox. otherwise known for martial arts. Xi-Lin Region Jie-Ya (Oin-Divaajin) hidden Shangri-la place. water comes from a waterfall. elephants. bountiful. Deers are sacred animals. wood sculpting. Sundi-Xe (Golyn-Khoorond) river delta. place where the waters are the roads. primarily fishing. Horses are sacred animals. wood sculpting. Lu-Ye otters everywhere. badgers and weasels, too. mainly hunts sea turtles and killer whales as they are abundant in the area. Gua-Xi cranes. people love flying here. opium plantation. famous landmark of a shipwreck. Mao-Zi people ride on rhinos. rhinos to battle. weaving and sculpting. weaponmaking. Zhou-Yin horses everywhere. horse-riding culture. very Mongolian. weaving and sculpting. Cang-Lia (Usny-Saraana) people live on treetops because alligators are evil. primarily hunting and fishing. Falcons are sacred animals. wood sculpting. Kou-Lao (Uul-Dalai) between a mountain and a bay. primarily hunting and fishing. Wolves are sacred animals. wood sculpting. Northern Ledyana Union Lednikova Region culture based off Nivkh, Orok, and Ainu cultures. during the migration period, a number of these people have moved to Salamandra, and some of their culture have been preserved in that continent. Perun tiger and snow leopard. plenty of wild reindeer. worships tigers. skiing and snowboarding. Lada reindeer, elk, snow sheep. reindeer are important. ice skating. Svetovid Capital. bezoar, mouflon, bison. lotsa arctic birds. worships sea turtles. Triglav lynxes and leopards. wolves are also seen around. plenty of game animals. lammergeier. hunting and wood sculpting. worships bears. Razi rabbits and hares. whales are seen around the waters. also lotsa arctic birds. worships whales and killer whales. Dalainkhava Region Mokosh domesticated Arctic foxes. mainly for hunting. Dahzbog domesticated Polar bears. mainly as pets. Velesi penguins everywhere. penguins are the equivalent of dogs here. Rugievit leopard seals everywhere. mostly dangerous. Chernobog walruses and sea lions everywhere. dangerous for others, but a main source of food for them. Holy Erxing Empire Haidao Region Tianyu, the Holy Capital Capital. cross-shaped tower. very religious. light- and water-based healing arts. Zajie belief that the water goddess appears in the form of a dragon. famous for stone carvings. Jiaoling temples and shrines. Fazhou harbor town. tales of mermaids and merpeople Moko dead coral reef. legends that it was the water goddess' wrath that killed the coral reefs. Lingjiu hanging monasteries. Dalu Region Xieda surrounded by quartzite sandstone pillars like Wulingyuan. Baoko quartz caverns and glacial caverns. fossil records on cavern walls Daiode famous for an enormous grotto of a depiction of the water goddess on the face of the Fashan Mountain. also for stone writings that tell the tale of "When the World was not Divided" Lubao ancient village. silk capital Lindao mangrove area Significant Locations